wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagobah Smallpox
Name: Dagobah Smallpox Discovered by Amica Lithran Numberinfected Numberkilled Susceptiblespecies Dugs, Humans, Gungans Transmissiontype direct and fairly prolonged face to face contact with infected being, direct contact with infected bodily fluids or contaminated objects such as bedding or clothing. incubationperiod symptoms treatments known victims Firmus Piett (LadyVader), Kaida Piett Dagobah Smallpox was a serious, contagious, and sometimes fatal infectious disease that could be contracted by Humans and other species. While working at the security scanner at the Star Tours travel agency, droid G2-4T claimed his scanner detected that a number of passengers contracted the disease, though he added that they should not worry, since droids were immune. A young Firmus Piett (LadyVader) contracted the disease at the age of seven. Disease facts Incubation Period (Duration: 7 to 17 days) Not contagious Exposure to the virus is followed by an incubation period during which people do not have any symptoms and may feel fine. This incubation period averages about 12 to 14 days but can range from 7 to 17 days. During this time, people are not contagious. Initial Symptoms (Prodrome) (Duration: 2 to 4 days) Sometimes contagious* The first symptoms of smallpox include fever, malaise, head and body aches, dizziness and sometimes vomiting. The fever is usually high, in the range of 101 to 104 degrees Fahrenheit. At this time, people are usually too sick to carry on their normal activities. This is called the prodrome phase and may last for 2 to 4 days. Early Rash (Duration: about 4 days) Most contagious A rash emerges first as small red spots on the tongue and in the mouth. These spots develop into sores that break open and spread large amounts of the virus into the mouth and throat. At this time, the person becomes most contagious. Around the time the sores in the mouth break down, a rash appears on the skin, starting on the face and spreading to the arms and legs and then to the hands and feet. Usually the rash spreads to all parts of the body within 24 hours. As the rash appears, the fever usually falls and the person may start to feel better. By the third day of the rash, the rash becomes raised bumps. By the fourth day, the bumps fill with a thick, opaque fluid and often have a depression in the center that looks like a bellybutton. This is a major distinguishing characteristic. Fever often will rise again at this time and remain high until scabs form over the bumps. Pustular Rash (Duration: about 5 days) Contagious The bumps become pustules—sharply raised, usually round and firm to the touch as if there’s a small round object under the skin. People often say the bumps feel like BB pellets embedded in the skin. Pustules and Scabs (Duration: about 5 days) Contagious The pustules begin to form a crust and then scab. By the end of the second week after the rash appears, most of the sores have scabbed over. Resolving Scabs (Duration: about 6 days) Contagious The scabs begin to fall off, leaving marks on the skin that eventually become pitted scars. Most scabs will have fallen off three weeks after the rash appears. The person is contagious to others until all of the scabs have fallen off. Scabs resolved Not contagious Scabs have fallen off. Person is no longer contagious. Appearances *''The Nexu and the Wolf Category:Articles in the Nexu and the Wolf universe Category:Diseases and maladies Category:Articles to be expanded